


爱情小品

by BooPaa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:57:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21109304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BooPaa/pseuds/BooPaa





	爱情小品

金钟仁一开学就莫名成了学长朴灿烈的情敌，他要早知道那姐姐是朴灿烈正在闹别扭的女朋友，也不会因为人家漂亮就答应了交往。  
没几天他就被朴灿烈从教室叫出来，堵在走廊上口头教训说“臭小子放老实点，下次就不是这样了”。金钟仁觉得很丢人，原因在于朴灿烈是把他抵在墙上，手肘摁在他脸旁边说的，就像对女生一样。  
怕麻烦的金钟仁火速和漂亮姐姐分手，但经常在学校碰见朴灿烈，尤其宿舍到教室的路上要经过篮球场，朴灿烈常年在那打球，发亮的汗水从结实的手臂上流下。金钟仁没有什么审美癖好，唯独喜欢欣赏上臂的线条，有一次多看了两眼，和朴灿烈视线撞上。  
金钟仁立马扭头快步走。  
朴灿烈的视线真奇怪，火一样的，很烫人。  
钟仁和漂亮姐姐只发展到接吻，虽然昏头的时候搂抱着摸过，但出于尊重他没到下一步，这时候却忽然想象起姐姐和朴灿烈在一起会怎么样，她柔软的身体被他有力地抱着，朴灿烈的身上还有点运动后热烈的气息吧，他把我摁在墙上的时候……  
！？  
金钟仁倏然停止乱想。真是疯了，失恋也不至于这样。

糟糕的是从某一天开始做不正常的梦。先是梦到朴灿烈，然后梦到自己和他接吻，最后梦到自己变成了女的和他做，而自己还在旁边看着。那一周过得像连续剧，夜里荒唐白天虚脱。  
金钟仁不得不绕很远的路去上课，但梦做得多了，闭上眼就会想起那些场景，幽暗的，闷热的，张嘴酥酥麻麻的，腿上没有力气的，电流穿透全身的……他变成女生的时候，金钟仁甚至想过大脑是不是借鉴了那姐姐的身体，但感受完全是自己的，他两边腿分别被屈膝绑住，朴灿烈在膝盖上一拨就打开了，因为急促呼吸着小腹起起伏伏，更要命的是他好像就是自己看片时喜欢的那种水多的类型，朴灿烈在他胸口又吸又咬时，下面没被摸也涌出水来。  
“这么敏感？”梦里的朴灿烈带着炙热的体温邪恶地笑了，他宽大的手掌直接贴上金钟仁腿间湿泞的肉唇，蹭了会就三根手指插进去，快速抽插着，“咕唧”的水声随着拍击声传出，然后他的手指抵在深处抠弄，一下拔出时一股清泉跟着高高喷出，金钟仁的身体轻微抽搐着，因为喘息又有淫水不自抑地射出。  
“你里面滑得放不住啊，”朴灿烈大力掌掴着仍在潮吹的肉穴，金钟仁在被自己弄得湿淋淋的垫子上像被扔上岸的鱼一样弹跳着腰身，朴灿烈拧了挺立的阴蒂一下，下面翻出嫩红的小穴又颤巍巍流出水，“是不是太能喷水了，大骚逼？”  
说着把怒胀的龟头在肉缝间滑动，被淫液弄得晶亮，两根手指撑开被玩得艳红的入口，把阴茎前端抵着感受穴口的吸吮，然后“噗嗤”声重重埋了进去。  
“嗯啊……”躺着被操的金钟仁挡着眼睛哭出了声，在一旁看着的另一个金钟仁却捂住了嘴巴。  
太能玩了…只看着也感到腿软，下面根本不存在的女穴好像都在“突突”跳着。

如果梦到和什么人有亲密行为，看到真的他时也会有亲近的错觉，这是一种梦境内外的移情。金钟仁不止是看到朴灿烈，甚至只是瞥见和他身形相仿的人都觉得全身发热。某天买的饮料包装上有一个“爽”字，他都觉得心惊肉跳。  
“哥哥操得你爽吧，小逼都合不上了，真可怜。”  
这种台词居然也一直印在脑子里，梦里太极品时，醒来甚至会再回味那陌生的感受，不自觉伸手去摸自己应该被插得又酸又软的下身，却摸到鼓鼓的一大包。  
朴灿烈我要杀了你。金钟仁绝望地闭眼躺倒。

公共课上金钟仁迟到了，只有角落有两个空位，一个放了书，他猫着腰坐下，很快旁边座位书的主人回来了，偏偏是朴灿烈。  
他身上男性香水味道被热气挥发了些，更自然地有侵略性了。金钟仁默默拿书挡住自己半边脸，出于哪种目的都不想让朴灿烈发现他。但下一秒书就被一只大手扣下了，朴灿烈压着嗓子问：“喂，你发烧了？脸好红。”  
金钟仁尴尬地冲他笑了一下，叫了声“前辈”，朴灿烈好像才认出他，嘴角升起点弧度：“是你啊。”  
金钟仁想礼貌回应的但因为怪异的气氛，他的笑变成了鼻腔里的“哼哼”两声。好在朴灿烈没在意，又埋头玩自己的手机去了。  
操我的人在旁边操我的人在旁边操我的人在旁边，西八，金钟仁抱着自己脑袋，冷静一点，只是在梦里操了你，还是个女的你。  
因为他的香水味意识好像有点迷醉了，是挺喜欢的味道，金钟仁抽着鼻子吸了两下，晕，真的是喜欢的，香但又很有男人味，用眼睛小心瞥着朴灿烈，现在侧脸的样子好像很善良，但分明狰狞起来什么下流话都能说出。  
“对我不满？”朴灿烈忽然转过头和他对视，金钟仁连忙摇头，才想起自己也被人说过没表情的时候看着挺不友善的。  
好不容易挨到课间，金钟仁抱着书包准备溜，顺口给朴灿烈打了个招呼，说：“前辈不打扰您了我先走了。”  
前脚没迈出就被朴灿烈抓住书包带子，金钟仁虽然害怕但火气也上来了，准备扭头大不了打一架，但朴灿烈只是手支着太阳穴说：“下次叫哥就行。”

那一天没几句话的接触被金钟仁反复地想起，想着朴灿烈是怎么说的，他是怎么回答的，好像朴灿烈还戴了美瞳，真是个关种。  
本来对他满怀好感的，那种微妙的心动虽然很难接受但金钟仁也不想否认，可那天过后怎么都没看到朴灿烈了，没由来又有点怨恨，甚至也不做限制级的梦了，睡前看了点片也梦不到，只有一次梦到被谁拉着接吻，一边亲一边长出翅膀飞过大街小巷，那男人的面目醒来后就忘了，金钟仁暗示自己应该就是朴灿烈吧。  
然后身体打了个颤，完蛋，我爱他好深？

快到期中的时候忙内哥金钟大打电话来，一件件地关心他有没有好好做，金钟仁正一边忙着打电动一边被自己硬生生从梦里催发出来的恋情困扰，钟大哥“嗯？”地问他就“嗯~”地乱答，最后金钟大问了句：“有谈恋爱吗妮妮？”  
“嗯~”到一半金钟仁手一抖，屏幕上“Game Over”，忍下脏话说：“没啦，哥，没恋爱，你和两个哥说，没恋爱！”  
“哦？没恋爱吗？”忽然有声音从身后传出，金钟仁回头一看，朴灿烈抱着箱子站着，一条腿抵在他的门上。  
“嗯嗯哥不说了。”金钟仁慌忙挂掉电话以防金钟大听到自己被暴打的现场，深呼吸一口气，说：“前辈，啊不是，灿烈哥，有什么事吗？”  
“嗯，你来帮我接一下。”  
金钟仁压着气先帮朴灿烈一起抬着箱子，然后朴灿烈就自然地走了进来，箱子放在地上。  
“哥？”  
“我宿舍有调动，找宿管看了一人住的名单，反正也认识你，就和你一起住好了。”说完咧嘴笑了一下，很满意的样子。  
金钟仁磕磕巴巴地说：“可是…哥…我我…我住得挺乱的…”  
“男人嘛，没事，我看你东西挺少的啊。”  
金钟仁背过身，有点维持不住笑容了。

如果是在对朴灿烈思念心切的时候发生这件事，金钟仁会原地跳一支舞歌颂自己的幸福，但现在他冷静下来了，虽然仍心跳异常，可也清楚地意识到事情要么会无可挽回地变质要么就是自己看得见吃不着变得更痛苦，而且大概率是后者。  
还有一种情况是朴灿烈这个人在他面前幻灭，这可能性也不小，金钟仁干脆祈祷起朴灿烈是个性无能，以后自己会好好给他人道主义关爱的。  
但朴灿烈洗澡后下身顶起的那一块基本粉碎了金钟仁的幻想，朴灿烈还无不亲切地问他：“你没在恋爱啊？”  
“当然没有。”金钟仁乖乖举起手，“我和姐姐一点联系也没有了。”  
“她啊？”朴灿烈一边擦头发一边说，“我也没联系了。”  
“啊？”  
“啊什么？”朴灿烈毫不见外地伸手捏了金钟仁两边脸颊一下，“都分手好久了，难道你是为着结婚去的吗？”  
“真的太坏了。”金钟仁嘀咕着，摸了摸自己的脸，好像担心被他捏变形一样。  
“你呢，”朴灿烈上下扫视着穿着短袖短裤的金钟仁，“怎么这么瘦了，就剩一把小骨头了。”  
金钟仁扯了一件外套穿上，心里很莫名不知道朴灿烈在和他亲近什么，嘴上说：“我本来也不胖的，哥。”  
“你不是本来有肌肉吗，肌肉还挺好的。”朴灿烈往他自己胸口摸了摸，金钟仁觉得那动作也好怪，像摸在自己身上一样。  
“哥怎么知道啊。”  
“游泳池啊，你不是还总和我打招呼？”  
“嗯…我游泳的时候，没法戴隐形眼镜我有点…近视…”所以模模糊糊不管看到是谁，像是认识的都打招呼了，原来那其中还有朴灿烈啊。  
朴灿烈也沉默了，过了会站起身去换衣服，又不理金钟仁了。

和朴灿烈住了几天，金钟仁其实受到很多照顾，至少如果不是朴灿烈拿了上一届的复习资料给他，金钟仁的期中考将惨不忍睹。  
他也摸到了朴灿烈的脾气，看着很凶其实吃软不吃硬，而适当的服软是金钟仁在三个哥哥手下练出的生存技能。但或许是在一起的时间太多，反而没有了那股暧昧隐秘的气流，金钟仁偶尔也会被他好好打扮后的样子帅到，更多的还是看到朴灿烈一早顶着个鸡窝头在床上呆坐着，某次没忍住拍着手笑着说：“这哥什么呀~”  
等金钟仁爬下床，却忽然被朴灿烈用胳膊夹着脖子抓住，在他耳边威胁道：“你说什么？”  
比起怕惹他生气的慌张，金钟仁感到真正不妙的是某种酥麻的感觉又复苏。  
“干一下就要死的样子，再不听话真的把你操死。”  
好久没做的梦又想起来了。

但金钟仁没想过他和朴灿烈会直接越过活色生香的部分，开始育儿体验。起因是某天他和朴灿烈都忘了带钥匙，只能蹲在宿舍门口等宿管吃饭回来，中途有个不知哪来的三四岁小孩在走廊上打转，金钟仁一直和孩子玩得好，把孩子圈到怀里不停逗着，说“好漂亮，最漂亮了”，孩子也整个地趴在他身上，在金钟仁肩头蹭来蹭去。朴灿烈也想玩一玩，孩子却不肯看他，直到金钟仁好心哄着孩子说：“我们理一下叔叔吧，嗯？”孩子才让金钟仁抓着手，把小手往朴灿烈掌心搭了一下，碰完又迅速躲进金钟仁怀里。  
没一会宿管回来了，孩子正巧也被领走，很舍不得的对着金钟仁“哥哥哥哥”地叫，金钟仁也把手放在脸边做出“呜呜”哭的样子。  
“真了不起啊。”朴灿烈腿都蹲麻了，倚在墙上龇牙咧嘴，“怎么叫你是哥哥我就是叔叔？”  
“哥说呢？”金钟仁个子都长在腿上了，蹲下来就挺小一个，好心情还在，对着朴灿烈故作淘气地眨眼。  
朴灿烈把他拉起来，犹豫了会，说：“我觉得你还挺有母性的。”  
金钟仁全身一个冷颤，甩开了朴灿烈的手。  
没过几天朴灿烈来求他陪自己参加一个志愿活动，他志愿分不够了，只能去托儿所当一日老师凑，不想身陷幼儿地狱的朴灿烈理所当然来找金钟仁，金钟仁说着“不要~麻烦~”，还是跟着去了。  
夜里回来的路上朴灿烈走着走着就靠在金钟仁身上，嗅着他后颈，说：“孩子抱你了？怎么一股奶味。”  
“那多正常。”金钟仁装着不耐烦把他推开。朴灿烈胳膊又挂上他，大概为了表示感谢，不停夸金钟仁又温柔又聪明，“咯咯”笑着像小孩一样，那天金钟仁恰巧穿了红色衣服，朴灿烈扯了扯他的衣服，说：“你也很漂亮，像小女孩。”  
“哥够了。”金钟仁转个圈从朴灿烈胳膊下溜走，自己走到一边去。  
“生气了？”朴灿烈小心地跟过来问，“哥开玩笑的，只是觉得你挺好看的。”  
“不好看！”金钟仁撒着气，又把朴灿烈推走。

金钟仁久违地做了春梦，内容却很无聊，他梦到自己和朴灿烈做了，在没变性的情况下。朴灿烈塞进来得很艰难，他被满满地顶着，也没感觉到什么柔情似水的快感，朴灿烈插了两下又出去了，那两下也并不对味，但拔出去后金钟仁又觉得有些空虚，向后抓着朴灿烈胀大的下身又要往自己里面放，没有很爽但那又撞又堵的感觉让他有些上瘾，朴灿烈说不做了后他又不甘心地说：“哥，再放进来嘛~再动两下~”  
醒来后金钟仁很郁闷，就像嚼了满嘴的饼干却没有一滴水，一点意思都没有的性体验，同时隐约担心的是如果他和朴灿烈真怎么样了，也是这种情境该怎么办？  
他对朴灿烈的小心思总是在偃旗息鼓中又时不时被勾动起两下。朴灿烈周中回了几天家，起初金钟仁快乐地好好享受了一人世界，到第二天傍晚他就觉得有些寂寞了，借口问朴灿烈鞋刷放在哪里地给他发了信息，朴灿烈劈头盖脸先来一句：“想我了？”  
金钟仁心猛跳两下，又觉得自己没出息，还想着朴灿烈不会是回哪个女孩子信息回错了吧，又发了一句：“哥我是钟仁。”  
他很快又来：“知道啊，钟仁想我了？”  
总在这种时刻让金钟仁觉得自己有点问题。不要说男生，一般女生也不会这么容易心动的。

他也有想被好好爱护的时候，特别在自己不太会表现的场合，就会很想朴灿烈。朴灿烈多数时候都对他非常好，他胆小的时候鼓励他，害羞的时候称赞他，做错了事也帮他掩过去。但这种好如果放在另一种情境下，又让人有些生气。那条界线好像只对钟仁存在着。  
天气开始转凉的时候，金钟仁从小的好朋友吴世勋来了，吴世勋在别市上大学，这次因为什么活动路过，顺带找金钟仁玩。他先前就听金钟仁说过和麻烦的人住一间，现在恶作剧的心上来了，非不肯住酒店，要睡金钟仁宿舍。朴灿烈本来说要请他们吃饭，临时又有事，只在睡前聊了几句。  
宿舍的床本来也不大，金钟仁和吴世勋两个一米八几的人挤在一起几乎不能动了。也分不清是吴世勋先在金钟仁肚子上乱摸还说他“金kai你长胖了啊”，还是金钟仁揪着吴世勋的睡衣深吸几口气说“你有毛病吧还喷香水吗”，总之死命闹腾了一阵，直到听到朴灿烈不耐烦翻身的声音，金钟仁才连忙捂住吴世勋的嘴，小声说：“别闹了，睡觉。”  
吴世勋伸出舌头舔了他手心一下，金钟仁气得在他身上乱擦，吴世勋却抓住他一边肩膀，凑到金钟仁耳边说：“你喜欢他吧？”  
“再胡说八道你就死了。”

朴灿烈和吴世勋聊得还挺来的，金钟仁在一旁莫名憋了一肚子气，想来想去都是吴世勋太讨厌了，不停用“我知道你的秘密哦”的表情对金钟仁挤眉弄眼。好容易送走了吴世勋，金钟仁顺带在他屁股上踢了一脚，回去后假装无意地问起朴灿烈：“哥觉得世勋怎么样？”  
“我觉得？”朴灿烈睁大眼，过了会又露出古怪的表情，像吃了个怪味豆，说，“你觉得呢？”  
金钟仁不说话了。  
这一阵朴灿烈大概是社团聚餐很多，总是很迟才回宿舍，有时喝多了，动作想轻都没办法，金钟仁被吵醒了，心情很糟但看着朴灿烈醉蒙了裤子都解不开的样子，又好心下床帮他整理一下好去洗澡。朴灿烈有时就伏在他肩上，带着浓烈酒气的热息落在金钟仁脸边，那气息太舒缓了，金钟仁都以为他睡着了，扭头发现朴灿烈半眯着眼一直看着自己。  
“哥干嘛啊…”把他脱光后往浴室里推，眼睛不由自主去瞟朴灿烈气势堂堂的胯下。朴灿烈也不知道有几分清醒，哑着嗓子说：“钟仁啊，你总是慢慢吞吞的，有时也很能干啊…”  
“不知道了。”本来想帮朴灿烈举着花洒冲一冲的，金钟仁忽然又有了脾气，把花洒往朴灿烈手里一塞，卷着裤脚又上床去睡觉。

可能那次也给朴灿烈留了不好的记忆，之后朴灿烈甚至就一整晚没回来，金钟仁觉得也挺正常的，反而想到朴灿烈之前总多数时间和自己呆在一起才是奇了怪了。某个晚上想着朴灿烈也不会回来了，金钟仁躲进被子里挑了个片子看，还是吴世勋发给他的，男的和男的。金钟仁看着兴致缺缺，反而有些委屈，想着如果不是朴灿烈，他想恋爱就能恋爱，想出去开房就能开房，也不用可怜兮兮在这里看片。  
演到中途金钟仁甚至睡着了，浅睡眠时又被电话吵醒，竟然是朴灿烈的名字。接通后感到气氛不一般，朴灿烈好像深呼吸了很多遍才开口，问：“钟仁啊，你有没有男朋友了？”  
金钟仁“啊？”了一声，朴灿烈又问了一遍，金钟仁本来心脏狂跳，忽然听到朴灿烈那边好像有些吵闹，有许多人兴奋的声音，大概也猜到什么情况，无非就是玩输了来大冒险，于是生硬地说：“没有。”说完就挂了电话。  
屏幕上瞬间出现白花花缠在一起的肉体，金钟仁手一碰，男优又叫了起来，让他忍不住骂起吴世勋的审美，就喜欢这种又白又弱的。  
其实也没什么好怪朴灿烈的，玩游戏而已嘛，和他比较熟才选了他。怪就怪金钟仁自己做贼心虚。

可朴灿烈比想象中早得回来了，一声不吭去洗了澡，然后像是在房间里不安地踱了一会，开口说：“钟仁啊，睡了吗？”  
想装睡但演技不太好，金钟仁只能模糊回一句：“哦。”  
他以为就这样了，没想到床忽然摇了起来，然后床帘被拉开，朴灿烈站在梯子上探进半截身体：“我能上去？”  
“哥干嘛啊！”金钟仁吓到了，竟然往里边缩了缩。  
“吴世勋都能上去啊。”朴灿烈理所当然地说。金钟仁也不好赶他，就只是卷着被子再腾出一块。朴灿烈踩着梯子上来，但也就是坐在床尾。没开灯，他们都看不清对方，金钟仁摸着手机要开手电，朴灿烈低声说：“关了。”  
金钟仁十分不安地说：“哥到底怎么了…”  
“吴世勋不是你男朋友？”  
“不是啊！”金钟仁自己都觉得有些冤枉，声音提高了点。朴灿烈继续说：“那你需要男朋友吗？”  
“啊？”  
在黑乎乎的视线中，金钟仁好像看到朴灿烈抓了抓头发，说：“你需要一个吗？我可以…当吗？”  
金钟仁只觉得脑袋轰轰的，其实什么也没想清，隐约觉得可能是陷阱是玩笑，但好像有一个声音一直在和他说“没了可就没有了”。  
“哦，哥想当的话，就当啊。”

朴灿烈英俊帅气的人生被告过很多次白，同时英勇无畏的他也主动开口过，反正都十拿九稳，这次可能就是那个不稳的“一”。  
他也说不出为什么明明是别人的大冒险，他就去当了黑骑士，明明是要问通讯录上第一个人是不是Gay，他换了问题问金钟仁有没有男朋友了。金钟仁因为被他在名字前加了个小熊符号，排在了通讯录最开端。  
因为整天睡不醒又总慢半拍的样子很像小熊，时不时闹点脾气又很像小熊在舔爪子。  
其实也没有真的拿不准，金钟仁看向他时眼神里的闪烁别扭是什么，久经情场的朴灿烈还是懂得的。金钟仁答应的方式也很不像话，就像躺平了一样，朴灿烈心里甚至一瞬间闪过“我不会要奸尸吧”这种念头，同时像心电感应一样，金钟仁问了一句：“那哥现在要做吗？”

虽然很黑但因为离得近，金钟仁看得清朴灿烈的眉眼，然后朴灿烈好像不喜欢他眼珠乱转的样子，伸手蒙上了金钟仁的眼睛，接着湿润感覆上嘴唇，朴灿烈吻了上去。  
在变得急促的呼吸声中，轻轻啄吻已经变得不可能，他们的舌头湿乎乎地交缠，朴灿烈掀起金钟仁的睡衣，手伸进去在他身上乱摸，一边舔着他的侧颈一边说：“不错，长了点肉了。”  
“嗯…”金钟仁发出软软的哼声，自从上次朴灿烈说他一把小骨头之后，金钟仁有点不服输地开始锻炼增肌，但现在腹肌被朴灿烈捏在手里玩，又觉得很害羞。  
朴灿烈就压在他身上，胯下热热的一团和他相互顶着，蹭着就硬了起来，金钟仁觉得自己骨盆都酸麻麻的，那儿却把睡裤支起，又胀又痒，朴灿烈在他胸口咬着，舌尖已经推起乳头，金钟仁也大起胆子，和朴灿烈说：“哥帮我摸摸下面…”  
朴灿烈抬头看了他一眼，虽然看不清表情，金钟仁知道他在笑，说话都在揶揄：“很色嘛，你。”  
说着动作很直接地扯了金钟仁裤子，先隔着内裤掌心包住揉着，金钟仁喘起气来，感觉什么不可控地流出来了，朴灿烈适时边揉弄边说：“怎么搞的，都湿了。”  
金钟仁想到从前的梦，几乎想反驳说“你才不知道我有多能出水”，然后被自己臊到，脸更烫了。朴灿烈不管他在想什么，把金钟仁内裤也剥了，顺手扯下自己裤子，把两人阴茎放一起蹭动，金钟仁被这湿滑滚烫的触感刺激得不轻，嘴里“呜呜嗯嗯”的，朴灿烈弄了会，干脆退到他身下，抬起金钟仁一条腿，俯身含住颤抖的阴茎。金钟仁叫了出来，险些就射了，他不敢在朴灿烈嘴里乱顶，就由着他舌头滑来滑去，吞进吐出。  
“嗯哥…要射了…”  
他想推开朴灿烈，朴灿烈却摁着他胯间，嘴里一吸，金钟仁顶不住就全射了进去。朴灿烈含着他的精液想来亲金钟仁，金钟仁躲闪不停，朴灿烈于是又扯过纸巾吐在上面。  
“没良心。”朴灿烈拧了金钟仁胸口一下，弄得他又“呜”一声，顺着腰线吻上金钟仁的身体，在他脆弱的喉结上咬着，朴灿烈边伸手摸他的屁股边说：“这么容易射，是不是处？”  
金钟仁含糊地应了一下，惹得朴灿烈很满意地揉着两瓣臀肉，不时往旁边拉开：“看着很骚，其实很乖嘛，小乖。”  
金钟仁梗着脖子说：“还做不做啊哥，要做快做。”  
本来想撒个脾气，没想到朴灿烈响亮地亲了他嘴唇一下，说：“今天不做了，小乖用手帮哥摸出来。”说着抓着金钟仁一只手探到身下，把火热的阴茎顶进他手心。  
“为…为什么？”金钟仁听话地撸动着，觉得都要被他烫坏。朴灿烈故意在他耳边吐息，低声呻吟，把金钟仁弄得脖颈蜷缩了，才边蹭动着下身边说：“下次做，怕你反悔。”

第二天金钟仁是被亲醒的，朴灿烈昨晚射完就回自己床上睡了，早上特意又爬上来亲他。金钟仁一边习惯性地推开他一边又模糊想起朴灿烈已经是他男朋友了，在责任感的支配下，金钟仁又勾起手臂环住朴灿烈脖子。  
朴灿烈好像非常喜欢他这样，不停摸着金钟仁头发。  
“起床了，熊宝宝。”  
金钟仁才发现朴灿烈恋爱起来非常肉麻，好像有一万个昵称要叫他，但就算是为了好奇金钟仁也想听下去。  
虽然关系发生了变化，生活也没太大改变，唯独困扰他的是，朴灿烈始终没和他做到最后，却每天擦边球打个不停。从早上刷牙开始，就蹭在金钟仁身后圈着他的腰四处摸着。“腰怎么这么细，和女人一样。”  
金钟仁对着镜子翻个白眼：“和那姐姐一样？”  
朴灿烈笑着把手伸进他的裤子，握住金钟仁晨勃未消的性器揉弄：“就让你别提了，小处男。”  
金钟仁靠在他胸前，随意他给手淫，朴灿烈好事做到底，帮他撸着射出来。金钟仁转过身，手肘抵在朴灿烈肩上，问：“那哥什么时候帮我破处？”  
朴灿烈一愣，捏着他的两侧脸颊说：“你真的骚死了。”

其实朴灿烈比他风骚得多，周末朴灿烈带金钟仁参加聚会，和朋友一起去练歌房，有个叫边伯贤的哥哥很喜欢金钟仁，在旁边和他聊着天。朴灿烈去买零食前看到他们在聊，买回来发现居然还在，边伯贤不知道又用了什么了不得的话术，金钟仁边拍手边笑得缩成一团。朴灿烈不快地在身旁坐下，一只手从后面穿过直接搂上金钟仁的腰，佯装不在意地吹着口哨，指尖在金钟仁腰侧弹琴般一下下点。  
边伯贤注意到了，笑着对朴灿烈说：“灿烈，小朋友可没认证你啊。”  
朴灿烈偏过头去看金钟仁，状似悠闲地说：“小朋友没诚实和你交代吗？”金钟仁想开口，腰上的痒痒肉被朴灿烈重重捏了一下，弄得他反而有些生气，对着边伯贤叫“伯贤哥”。  
边伯贤很满意地点头，拉着金钟仁的胳膊说：“走，和伯贤哥去唱歌。”  
边伯贤唱歌太好了，金钟仁没唱几句就停下来听，边伯贤偏偏要把话筒递到他嘴边，麦克风上的网状格几乎蹭到他的嘴唇，那形状又是很不妙的，金钟仁边唱边瞟朴灿烈，他坐在沙发上抱着胳膊，眼睛瞪得很大但嘴角在上扬。  
可怕，金钟仁在心里“啧啧”两声，不知道我今晚要怎么死。  
但朴灿烈没有如他愿地和他发飙，反而和边伯贤又聊了一路。直到和他分开，两人单独走着，朴灿烈搭着金钟仁肩膀，手有意无意揉着他的耳垂。  
“哥，好痒。”金钟仁躲了一下，朴灿烈也不去捉，只是忽然说起：“你唱歌的时候声音好细，和平时说话不一样。”  
“是吗？”金钟仁摸了摸耳朵，“其实我很少唱歌。”  
“不要唱，”朴灿烈看了他一眼，“都把我唱硬了。”

硬了的朴灿烈那晚也没把金钟仁真的办了，金钟仁渐渐焦虑起来，想着或许因为他毕竟不是女的，或者也不是男的里面让人想上的类型。他又想起吴世勋给发的片子，里面又受又小又白的男孩子才适合被抱在怀里吧。  
虽然和朴灿烈在一起什么都挺好，但因为这个金钟仁总觉得有些伤自尊。吴世勋这时又很默契地再给他发了个片子，这次里面挨操的那位和他类型有点像，个子高，皮肤蜜色的，不是撅着臀部给干的时候，看着还挺有男性魅力。金钟仁这次看得有点面红耳赤，又有点蠢蠢欲动，想给朴灿烈也看一看，让他能觉得他这种的其实也挺好操。  
但有了这个想法，又觉得更伤心了。  
伤着心就想和朴灿烈分手了。  
结果在他下定决心之前，朴灿烈约他出去玩，没说去哪里，金钟仁就手插着口袋跟着他走，想着今天玩完就和哥分手。  
朴灿烈带他去了高级酒店，高层房间，整片落地窗，浴缸和大床。  
“这酒店非常难预约，等了好久的，”朴灿烈关好门，冲着金钟仁一歪头，“怎么样，今晚要让我回本啊？”  
金钟仁大概懂了，心脏怦怦跳，还要问一句：“为什么一定要这个酒店啊？”  
“因为哥是非常好的男朋友，”朴灿烈走过去，单手搂住他的腰，“要给妮妮很好地破处。”

金钟仁非常后悔没有拒绝朴灿烈。朴灿烈以非凡的耐心给他做了前戏，不仅全身亲了个遍，后穴也用了好多润滑剂，拿手指细细开拓过，湿软的穴肉紧紧咬着朴灿烈的手。金钟仁也顾不上什么梦不梦了，整个人云里雾里，每当有一点不舒服时朴灿烈就来亲他，本来不太敏感的触觉因为朴灿烈指腹抵着他前列腺的肉点碾动也被全部唤醒。  
朴灿烈硕大的阴茎终于插进小穴时，虽然很疼，金钟仁还是一点点体会到快感。首先朴灿烈压着他，湿汗滴到他身上这画面就很性感。金钟仁还找死地问了一句：“哥会说脏话吗？”  
甚至眨了眨眼，舌头探出来转了一圈。  
朴灿烈嗤笑一声，捏着他的屁股说：“怕我满足不了你吗？”  
金钟仁胡乱哼哼两声，用勾引的样子主动坦白说：“有时会梦到变成女孩子被哥这样那样。”  
朴灿烈不自觉张大眼睛，他真没想过这个。捏着金钟仁的下巴好好和他舌吻了一下，手指夹着他的舌尖，说：“你这个样子会让我觉得玩不够的。”  
说完朴灿烈就摁着他的胯骨死命往里顶，性器重重蹭过嫩肉，连囊袋都要挤进软穴一样。朴灿烈一边摸着金钟仁的阴茎一边说：“妮妮长这个做什么，不如再长一个小逼，让哥哥可以多操一会。”  
金钟仁被他快速地抽插弄得只能一下下往外出声，用细细的声音说：“嗯…哥哥…来操…”朴灿烈非常满意，抬起金钟仁两条腿分开，让他腰臀都悬空，深深地干了进去，抱着他的腰在里面磨着，金钟仁被欺负得很快就射了，又被朴灿烈嘲笑说妮妮真没用，金钟仁有点气愤，要发脾气时又被朴灿烈翻过身，翘起屁股被他从后面操进去。朴灿烈边慢慢抽插，磨得他内里发痒，边抬手打金钟仁的臀部，只把一侧打得红红的，隐隐肿起了些，金钟仁趴在床上脸颊贴着床单，还要强迫症发作，摇了摇屁股，小声说：“哥，另一边……”  
“别发浪了，小熊。”朴灿烈捏着他另半边臀肉，抽出阴茎，像鞭子一样湿漉漉地打在上面。金钟仁缩了缩后穴，朴灿烈于是插了两根手指进去搅动，惹得金钟仁不满地说：“嗯…不要手…要哥那个插…”  
朴灿烈没理他，只继续用龟头在他臀侧上涂抹着淫液，同时手上快速抽插，金钟仁断断续续呻吟着，阴茎前端抖了抖，又射出精液。  
“怎么办啊你，”朴灿烈从衣架上拉下领带，绑住金钟仁阴茎根部，“被哥手指就插射了，还说不要手。”  
金钟仁有些委屈，下身被绑着又发疼，朴灿烈甚至更过分地用手勾开他被操得嫩红的穴口，伸出舌尖顶了进去，在入口处弹弄着穴肉。金钟仁被这举动吓到了，着急地说：“哥不要…哥脏呀…”  
“脏什么，”朴灿烈舌头扫过他湿淋淋的穴口，色情地舔着，“你被哥搞过就是最干净的。”退出舌头又用拇指蹭着肉乎乎的褶皱揉动，“做哥的性奴怎么样，妮妮啊？”  
“不—要—”金钟仁腿弯不住抽搐着，还不忘拒绝，朴灿烈却说一句“谁管你”，又拿阴茎干进去，边操边说：“你就这一个小洞，虽然骚骚的，但哥玩腻了怎么办？操腻了就把妮妮丢掉好不好？”  
金钟仁“呜”一声真的要哭了，像真的害怕了一样抓住朴灿烈的胳膊说“哥不要丢……”，朴灿烈纵使是闹着玩也被他可爱到了，又很心疼地摸了摸金钟仁的脸，说：“嗯，哥不丢，好好地操妮妮。”  
终于等朴灿烈干完一炮，精液统统射进去，金钟仁已经快虚脱了，因为又叫又哭，嗓子都哑了。朴灿烈却没有停下，还插在他身体里，就抱着金钟仁往窗边走，金钟仁咬着他的胸口说不要了，朴灿烈竟然也真的停下来和他讲道理，一边捏着他肿起的乳头一边说：“小乖能滴奶给哥哥喝吗？”金钟仁撇着嘴摇头，朴灿烈又摸着他们粘腻的交合处说：“也没有小逼给哥哥玩对不对？”金钟仁不说话了，眼泪又涌上来，像真的伤心了，朴灿烈更恶劣地捏着他的腿根说：“还不会喷骚水，就知道吃哥的精液，”说着咬着金钟仁的嘴巴亲，“上面的嘴本来很乖，会给哥吸，现在也就会说‘不要不要’。”  
金钟仁彻底偏过头不看他了，但委屈地流起眼泪，朴灿烈上下爱抚着他的背，说：“有没有觉得很对不起哥哥？”  
“没有。”金钟仁说着，又打了个哭嗝，觉得丢脸的眼泪簌地流下一串。  
“好了好了，”朴灿烈又抱着他往窗边走，“但还是最喜欢钟仁了。”  
等金钟仁反应过来，他已经被朴灿烈压在落地窗上，抬起一边腿又被操着。虽然朴灿烈先说了外面看不到，但做起来又反复刺激他说：“妮妮被好多人看到了，好丢人啊，他们都好想要，好想一起操妮妮，妮妮给不给？”  
金钟仁哭着说要转过来，被朴灿烈抱着面对面，又彻底软在朴灿烈身上，紧紧抱住朴灿烈说“只给哥哥”。

朴灿烈被金钟仁彻底冠上“变态”之名，金钟仁在做爱时确实是有意配合他的，自己也享受这放荡的感觉，但朴灿烈事后总提的话，金钟仁就有点不高兴了。朴灿烈却甚至要在上课时都趴在他耳边说：“哥哥好想你啊，想你的小屁股都硬得要死了，不能只给操一次啊宝贝。”  
金钟仁忍无可忍，和别人换了位置。但朴灿烈下课后又和边伯贤没事人一样晃过来。朴灿烈说附近新修好了一个广场，有很多鸽子，很可爱，想带金钟仁去玩。边伯贤表情夸张地说：“那不是满地鸽子屎吗？鸽子屎超多的耶。”  
金钟仁无语地捂住耳朵，说：“伯贤哥你能不说屎的事吗？我想吃东西了。”  
“哦，想吃东西。”朴灿烈意有所指地说，被金钟仁瞪了一眼，又得意地笑着从书包里拿出饭团给金钟仁，说：“哥早准备好了，怎么样？”  
边伯贤坐在课桌上，手指勾着金钟仁的头发，帮他梳到耳后，很快又被朴灿烈打开手，边伯贤俯身对金钟仁说：“小仁，怎么办，灿烈这次好像很认真呢，我们的事还得等一等啊。”  
“你们什么事？”朴灿烈警觉地问。  
“我们偷情啊。”边伯贤暧昧地揽过金钟仁肩膀，金钟仁边吃着饭团边一脸神秘地点头。朴灿烈“切”了一声，怀疑的目光还是在他们间扫来扫去。

短假里金钟仁回家，三个哥哥都在，吴世勋也来了，还带着他的表哥都暻秀。金钟仁看到都暻秀反而有点不自然，从某种程度上说金钟仁包括吴世勋变得弯弯的都和都暻秀有关系，虽然都暻秀性取向是女性，却从小常被男生告白，尽管都暻秀都冷静又有耐心地一一拒绝了，但已经在小金和小吴的心里种下了“哦男生和男生也可以啊”的种子。  
金钟仁觉得自己现在都不用吴世勋告密，都暻秀就能把他一眼看穿。都暻秀确实若有所思地看了他一会，但什么也没说。  
哥哥们问起他在学校里的事，珉锡哥问他有没有打架，俊勉哥问他有没有挂科，金钟大仍然执着于他有没有恋爱的事。金钟仁一句没提朴灿烈，但嘴巴其实痒痒的，好想拐弯抹角地说到他两句，又觉得把他藏在心里好像都有了些底气，一种自己不是一个人的感觉。唯独吴世勋笑得高深莫测，在桌下不停地拿膝盖撞金钟仁，终于在金钟仁爆发地要和他干架之前，都暻秀捏了捏吴世勋后颈，说：“别闹了。”  
吃完饭金钟仁奉命陪吴世勋和都暻秀散步，吴世勋摇摇晃晃地骑着单车，金钟仁和都暻秀并排走着，他特别想和都暻秀分享，又犹豫着不敢开口，氛围反而沉默。这时金钟仁忽然想到鸽子的事，就问：“暻秀哥，鸽子很会拉屎吗？”  
吴世勋立马皱起脸，抱怨说：“干嘛说屎啊。”  
都暻秀说：“鸽子会自己飞回家拉屎的，别担心。”  
“哦~”金钟仁点点头，想着那下次和朴灿烈可以去鸽子广场玩了。非常正好地，短信铃响了，金钟仁点开，朴灿烈发来：“想我了没？”  
金钟仁几乎断定他下一句要开黄腔说：“想我哪儿了？”却忽然听到都暻秀说：“是开玩笑的，我也不知道。”  
吴世勋“诶——”了一声，金钟仁才反应过来都暻秀在说鸽子屎的事，正想玩笑回去，朴灿烈的短信又来了，好好的四个字：“我想你了。”


End file.
